the kiss of death
by Ali4715
Summary: REAL chapter 3 is up!!!a new meta comes to town and young women end up dying, when he goes after helena reese must save her...pleez R
1. Default Chapter

"Hey," she said appearing behind him as if almost out of nowhere.  
"Do you have to do that every time? You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these  
days!" His heart was pounding, not because she scared the crap out of him, he was getting used to  
that, but because she was so . . . mysterious . . . sexy even, and he was falling in love with her.  
"What do we have this time?" Huntress asked him even though on her way Oracle already  
filled her in. She walked over to the dead body lying down on the cold dark cement of Park Street, In  
the city of New Gotham, a city once referred to as Batman's, until one night, when everything  
changed. Selena Kyle (cat women), Batman's one true love was murdered, Barbra Gordon (Bat  
girl), his protegee, was shot and paralyzed for life, and Batman fled town without even knowing  
about her, Huntress, his daughter. But Huntress didn't want to think about that now, the 23-year-old  
brunette with blue eyes had to focus on the young women dead on the side walk. Besides she could  
hear detective Jesse Reese walking up behind her.   
"We don't have an ID yet and no one is really sure how she died, it's almost like someone  
sucked the life right out of her," Detective Reese told the women known only to him as Huntress.  
"That's messed up." She said as she turned around to look at the detective. He was cute, she  
thought, really cute. Funny too. She was definitely crushing on the 25-year-old detective and she felt  
she could trust him now, but she still wasn't telling him her real name, not yet anyway. "You know,  
you still owe me a coffee . . . " Huntress reminded him, "But not tonight, it's late and I've been  
kicking ass for four hours, I need a shower."  
"Tomorrow then?" Reese asked, just noticing her leather ensemble was tattered and torn and  
her elbow had a bit of dried blood on it.   
"We'll see," she said as he turned toward his partner McNally walking over toward them.  
Reese turned back to say goodnight but just as quickly she had shown up she was gone.   
  
*************************************************************************  
Later on at the clock tower . . .   
  
"Barbra, im back," Helena Kyle yelled as she walked in the kitchen finding the beautiful, 35 year  
old, wheelchair bound, redhead attempting to make spaghetti. "Im not eating that crap" Helena  
teased the women who had acted as a mentor and mother figure to her ever since the night her real  
mother was murdered. It was Barbra Gordon who helped Helena deal with her anger and sorrow and  
it was Barbra who trained her and taught Helena about her meta-human powers. It was also Barbra  
who told her about her father, Bruce Wayne, Batman, Barbra's own mentor, and it was Barbra who  
helped Helena become Huntress, the ass-kicking vigilante, the good girl with a bad side.   
Barbra Gordon was once known as Batman's protegee, Bat Girl, until the night that changed  
everything, the night she was shot by the Joker and condemned to her wheelchair for ever. Now she  
fights crime as Oracle, from the Clocktower using her advanced computer skills, photographic  
memory and high intelligence.   
"Don't eat my spaghetti then, more for me," she says with a smile knowing that her cooking  
is horrible.  
"Hey, that murder today was really weird . . . How can the life just be sucked out of  
someone? Did you get an ID on the girl yet?" Helena asked trying to get her mind off of Reese.  
"Yeah, her name is . . . was Lonni, Lonni Jones. She was young, about 22 and just starting  
law school." Barbra, Oracle, said while she pulled up the file on the giant computer screen in the  
room next to the kitchen. "Reese doesn't know yet, I figured you could tell him . . . "  
"Yeah, you and your boyfriend might need something to talk about on you date Tomorrow."  
Dinah Lance interrupted as she walked in from the training room. Dinah had just recently come into  
the lives of the two women talking at the table. The 16-year-old ran away to New Gotham from her  
abusive foster parents, in search of the two people she saw in her dreams, Barbra and Helena.  
Learning about her powers, they took her in, and after a bit of convincing they decided they train her  
as Helena's partner. Dinah was finally getting back to normal after witnessing the death, well,  
murder kinda, of her mother, Black Canary.  
"He's NOT my boyfriend! We've been through this all ready! Haven't you got homework to  
do Dinah?"   
"You know, Helena, you ARE having coffee with him so . . . " Barbra teased.  
"That's it! Tomorrow my via comm is staying OFF you two are too nosy," A half-joking  
Helena said as she jumped out the window(she has cat powers . . . JOE . . . she isn't committing  
suicide, she always lands on her feet) on the way back to her apartment for the night.   
  
TBC . . .   
  
I know it's not very good this is my first fanfic . . . the next chapter the actual story will open up, I  
just needed a beginning. Please read and review! What should happen next, should Reese and  
Helena go out for coffee???????????????????? I won't know unless you say . . . *wink wink* 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: not mine . . . I only wish...Rico and the dead girls are mine though so's the story idea...  
Author: me . . . Ali. The title was my brother's idea though . . .   
Author's note: in the comic they call Barbra 'Babs' so I'm gonna use it too . . . it's shorter to type  
and I'm a lazy ass ;-)  
  
Sorry everyone for the multiple postings . . . it was completely unintentional, my computer is  
messed up . . . sorry! It won't happen again . . . :-( anyway . . . on with the story!  
  
The next night, around five, in the clock tower . . .   
  
"Hey Babs I'm hungry why don't you ever have any food in this Damn place? Whatever . . .  
I'll just go out. I'm in the mood for Chinese anyway. DINAH . . . I'm going out for Chinese and  
feeling generous, do you wanna come?"  
"Yeah, definitely," Dinah yelled from upstairs, excited that Helena actually thought about  
her. "Babs do you want to come?"  
"You too go, have fun, I'm gonna stay here and work on the murder from yesterday."  
**************************************************************************  
in the Chinese restaurant . . .   
  
"Hey Helena look at that guy . . . he's really cute" Dinah told her 'big sister'. She was closer to  
Helena now so she figured it was time to talk about guys and stuff, and she wanted to see into the  
workings of Helena Kyle's messed up mind, without cheating and using her powers.   
"Yeah, if you like preppy guys. (Pause) look . . . he's wearing a tie," Helena says with a smirk.  
"He's so not my type. Way to good guy . . . not enough bad guy."  
"Wait, doesn't Reese wear a tie? And a suit?"  
"So, that's different, he gives his tie a bad boy look. He's not 'cute,' he's handsome; sexy.  
He looks like he would be fun." Huntress told Dinah then winked.   
"That's uh . . . great, thanks, I needed the image of you too in my mind, I see enough visions  
as it is. Anyway, I thought he wasn't your boyfriend, yet you speak so highly of him. Hmm, could I  
be right? Could the mighty Huntress be Detective Reese's girlfriend?"  
"Dinah, I WAS feeling generous before, now I'm contemplating whether or not to kick your  
ass when we get home. So shut up, now," Helena told the young girl eyes her normally blue eyes  
changed into red catlike slits.   
"Huntress," Babs interrupted over her via comm, "there will be no super powers used to  
solve domestic problems."  
"I wasn't gonna do anything . . . yet," Helena shot back at her mentor as her eyes changed  
back to normal. "Hey Dinah isn't that blonde girl a friend of yours from school. She looks familiar,  
and it looks like she's really into Mr. Prep."  
"Yeah, that's Gina(Gabby's girlfriend) Hang on. I'll be right back." Dinah looking  
confused walked away. "Gina, what are you doing here? And who was that?" Dinah asked watching  
Mr. Prep leave.  
"That was Rico, and I think I'm in love with him. When gabby shows up tell her I had to go.  
I can only think of Rico now," Gina replied in a dreamy tone.  
"Ok, well, I have to go back to my table now. I see you in school." Dinah, even more  
confused, walked back to Helena.   
"Blondie while you were gone, I remembered why she looked familiar. Isn't that Gabby's  
girlfriend? Why is she flirting with Preppy? I thought she was a lesbian."   
"So did I . . . ad Mr. Prep has a name, its Rico, I don't know if that's first or last." Dinah  
beamed, proud of her discovery.   
"Girls," Baba interrupted again, "I hope you're done because Reese just activated the bat  
ring. He's on the corner of New York and 8th Ave."  
"Great," Dinah thought to herself, "our meals haven't even come yet . . . that means  
Barbra's cooking when we get back. Oh well at least I finally get to go to a murder with Helena!"  
"Come on, I guess we have to take the van. Damn, why wont Babs let me teach you how to  
jump rooftops yet?"   
"Look I'm sorry I can't fly like you all right?"  
"Hey," said Helena cutting Dinah off, "I don't fly, I jump, I jump high, and I jump from  
high and always land on my feet. Now lets go, get in the car."  
********************************************************************  
in the car on the way . . .   
Dinah's thoughts   
  
This is awesome. I am finally going to a scene. Thank god Helena took me out for Chinese with  
her. Maybe if I don't get in the way and try to help, she even let me come on sweeps tonight! I can't  
believe Reese had to activate the ring now. I am so hungry. How come he gets a ring any way? I'm  
on the actual team and I JUST got my comm set, but he got a ring a few weeks ago. Whatever.   
I can't believe Gina was flirting with that Rico guy . . . and then basically said screw Gabby I'm in  
love with Rico . . . a guy. That's too weird for me, maybe if I see him around again I'll read his  
mind . . . I shouldn't get in trouble, as long as Barbra doesn't find out.  
  
Helena's thoughts   
  
I can't believe he activated the ring when I was with Dinah. This better be a murder or something  
because if he's just gonna ask me what time to meet him for coffee that would be so embarrassing,  
especially since me and Dinah were just talking about the whole boyfriend thing. Why the hell is  
Babs making me wait to teach Dinah to jump over rooftops, Batman (Helena shudders) wasn't a  
meta but he could do it. This damn car goes so slow, and it figures we get stuck behind the slowest  
sonofabitch in New Gotham, until cars are out of the picture Dinah is definitely NOT coming on  
sweeps with me. That's it this guy is pissing me off.  
"Dinah hold on to your seat."  
"Why?"   
"Cause this sonofabitch is going to slow."   
"Ok(pause)Whoa!"Dinah yells as Helena pulls up onto the sidewalk and starts driving.  
"What are you doing? Oh my god, you almost hit that old lady! Will you get back on the road? If I  
die, I will come back to haunt you."   
"Will you shut up? I do this all the time and I haven't hit anyone yet." Helena said as she  
pulled on 8th Ave. "Stay in the car til I tell you to come out, k?"  
********************************************************************   
at the crime scene  
  
Thank god it's a murder, Helena thought right before she asked Reese what happened.  
"Her name's Angela Donner," the handsome cop told Helena, "she died the same way as the  
girl last night."   
"That's pretty weird. Do they have anything in common?"  
"That's the weirdest thing. We can't find anything yet. (Loooooong pause as both Helena  
and Reese look over the body) So are we still on for coffee?" Reese asked her, smiling.  
Turning of her comm Helena, now Huntress, says, "yeah," then turns toward the van and motions  
for Dinah to come out.   
"Good, meet me at the little Italian place on Wayne Street, 9 o'clock," he said before Dinah  
got there.  
"Ok," said Helena looking at Reese, then she turned toward Dinah turned her comm back on  
and said, "Do your stuff Blondie," as she moved her head toward the young women lying dead on  
the street.   
  
TBC  
  
What will Dinah find in the girl's mind? Will Helena and Reese actually go out for coffee? What  
was with Gina? Keep reading to find out...sorry again for the multiple posting! Please Read and  
review I wont know weather or not to start a new piece and give up on this one or add chapter 3  
unless you tell me. 


	3. 3

Rating: hmm, PG for violence(duh), language, and Helena/Reese romance, but not 'dirty' romance,  
at least not yet...;-)  
Disclaimer: All birds of prey characters belong to DC comics, the tv show belongs to the WB(who  
are big jerks with sticks up their ass, no offense to the WB people of course)  
Authors note: sorry it was taking so long for this part, at first I was busy then my computer was  
messed up . . . it's all good now! Can you believe the WB had the nerve to end BoP with Helena  
finally telling Reese her name??????? I wanna know what happens next!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They  
should have ended it with them kissing . . . I was watching it with my brother(if you take the R out  
of brother whadda ya get?) and mentally willing them to kiss . . . oh yeah, until I figure out how to  
make italics work on this website, I'm gonna put a ~, then that persons initials, then another ~ in  
front of people's thoughts, k?  
Anywayz on with the story . . .   
  
At the clocktower about 10 minutes after Helena and Dinah left the crime scene . . .   
  
"Barbra, I wanted to wait for you before I told what I saw in Angela's(dead girl #2) mind. It's really  
weird. The only thing I could see was an image of a guy. He was flirting with her but she wasn't  
interested, then he winked and instantly she couldn't think of anything but him, it was like she was  
in love on instant, then he leans down to kiss her and everything goes black."  
"Again, that's messed up," Helena interrupts as she walks in from the kitchen.   
"Helena's right, that's strange, what did the guy look like? Maybe we can get an id from our  
database." Barbra says as she pulls something up on the computer.  
"Babs, there's no need for the database. I know who the guy is. Hel, you remember that preppy guy,  
Rico from the Chinese restaurant?"Dinah asked.  
"Uh, yeah, the guy you thought was cute? He's the guy from the girl's mind?"Helena said shocked,  
she was expecting someone more . . . Tough, scary looking.  
"Yea, the one I thought was cute, and yea it was him."  
"So you say he winked at Angela, then she suddenly wasn't annoyed with him, and was starting to  
fall for him?!" Barbra asked trying to make sense of the whole situation.   
"Maybe he's a meta, and his power is to be the ultimate 'love machine' he winks and girls are  
hooked." Helena said and laughed.  
"That would explain my friend Gina" Dinah said quietly, happy to have an explanation.   
"You know Helena, "Barbra said after thinking for a few minutes, "You could be right."  
"Of course I'm right. I am always right." Then she thought to her self . . . even if I was joking.  
"Babs, Helena could be right, but what does that have to with the dead girls on the street? Sure, the  
girl's mind went blank when he went down for a kiss, but that doesn't mean he killed her. We have  
no motive to go on."  
"That's true, Dinah, but right now this is the only lead we have."  
"As interesting as you two both are, " Helena interrupted, "I have to go get ready for sweeps. I'll be  
back later."  
*****************************************************  
at the clock tower around 8o'clock . . .   
  
Helena walked into the clocktower wearing (sorry bad as clothes descriptions but have fun reading  
me try) brand new, extremely low-cut leather pants, a new, very revealing, black shirt under her  
leather jacket.  
"What's with the new outfit? You kick ass well enough already, now you're not only gonna be 'the  
weapon' but the diversion as well?" Barbra asked the young woman.   
"I think it has something to do with coffee . . . and a certain Detective." Dinah stated.  
"Dinah . . . Grrrrrr(ok that's not really a grr but the noise Helena makes when she's angry that I  
can't type the sound of) go do homework or something. You two are so annoying sometimes. I'm  
going on sweeps."  
  
~HK~ This is great, My first date with Reese and it's on my 'father's' own damn street. It kinda has  
the "big brother" affect, even if I don't know the guy. Reese didn't know that though. Hey what's  
that? It looks kinda like a robbery. Fun. ~HK~  
"Hey Oracle, I see a robbery going on at the museum on Arthur Street, I'm going in."  
"Ok."  
Huntress sprang into action. She jumped down from the roof, but landed in a corner so she could  
analyze the situation without being seen. There were three men. One, who appeared to be the leader,  
was about 6'2(again, bad with descriptions), in his early 30s and had huge biceps. The other two  
men were shorter and scrawny. As soon as they started to make there break away Huntress jumped  
out from the shadow.  
"Where do you guys think you're goin?"  
"Little lady, I advise you, to run now," the big guy said, walking toward Helena.  
She smirked her crooked, half smile(you all know the one I'm talking about), and said "sorry, but  
running's just not my style."  
Now the big guy was pissed, and Helena ducked to avoid the left hook he threw at her head, while  
she was on the ground she kicked the back of his leg, and the all ready unbalanced man went flying  
into the pavement.  
"You know huntress," Babs said over her via comm, "it would probably be safer and easier if you  
didn't piss the bad guys off before you fought them."  
"Yeah, your probably right, but this one was too simple, I figured he'd be more fun if he didn't like  
me. Now will you let me take care of the rest of the guys?"  
Yeah, sorry."  
  
Huntress turned to the unconscious man on the pavement and then looked up at the other to men  
who were to scared to run when they had the chance. "You two wanna fight to? Cuz tonight's been  
really dull and I am really in the mood to kick more ass."  
"No that's ok." Both men said at the same time and walked over to Huntress.  
She lifted up the big guy, grabbed the other two, and headed toward the police station.  
It was a bit unusual to make personal deliveries for the police but she had a reason to see Reese so  
why not take it? Even tough it was 8:45 Helena noticed Reese was still hard at work. ~HK~ I  
wonder if he'll even show up tonight~HK~ she shook off the thought and went back to her last 15  
minutes work.   
  
Ok guyz I thought this was a good place to stop...leave ya'll hanging....will Reese show up????  
What was 'Rico's' motive? Or was it him at all? Stay tuned to find out.....(sorry had to do that)  
Please read and review. SAD NEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! they tore down the BoP set today.....I heard some  
reports (I have my sources) that they are very strong considering the possibility of airing shows 12  
and 13....there may even be a 14 and 15 WOOOOHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! hey guess what else? The  
WB tried to coverup the links for BoP at their site but we found em! Hehe....get AIM buddy icons  
there....I did ;-) speaking of aim...talk to me I'm cataclysm HK   
http://www.thewb.com/Shows/Show/0,7353,56552,00.html 


End file.
